


Musing of a Narcissist 5

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Boomerlyn Series [16]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Physical Abuse, Post-Betrayal, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: This is a continuation of seeing the Boomerlyn series from George's point of view, following Daddy B. Captain Boomerang is internally struggling as he navigates what the barmaid means to him and now coping with the fact he's a father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another peek into the mind of Captain Boomerang. I hope you all enjoy! Remember, kudos and comments make a writers world go around.
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but Kaitlyn and their story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

I promptly arrive at 3 pm, the Fuckwit opens the door with a bright cheery smile. I force myself to smile back, grateful I slipped some whiskey into me coffee this afternoon. Raisin’ me cup in salute, the Fuckwit ushers me in while hollerin’ after Kitty.

“Kaitlyn, Honey! George is here to fix that sink.” He then turns to me with an eyeroll, “Women.”

I give him a tight but knowin’ smile, it might be the only thing we agree on. I place me tool kit on the floor as the Fuckwit grabs me boy from his highchair and sits with him on the couch. Each of Owen’s shrills and giggles feel like tiny stabs at me heart, and a reminder of her betrayal and poor attempt to pull the wool over me eyes. Even though I’d like to smash somethin’ I can’t help but smile at the boy.

Kitty clears her throat, “I can take him so you can show him the sink.”

She’s tryin’ her best to ignore me presence. I admire her attempt but she should know better. It’s futile. I break me gaze as The Fuckwit hands over the kid and leads me down the hall to the bathroom. Standin’ outside the door, with his hands in his scrub pockets, the Fuckwit slowly rocks on the balls of his feet.

“Here it is! The damn thing leaks anytime the faucet is on or when draining. We’ve just been keeping a bucket underneath. I just haven’t the time to fix it. It will be nice to have it working again,” sneaking a glance at his watch he continues, “I’ve got to get going. Just let Kaitlyn know if you need anything.”

I roll me eyes in annoyance at the gnat of a man. Steppin’ into the bathroom, I hear the muffled voices from the kitchen before the door closes. Rubbin’ me hands together as I think ready or not, Kitty. Here I come.  
_____________  
Surprisingly Kitty never came down the hall to check on me. I wouldn’t trust me, but to each their own. I had the plumbin’ torn apart when I decided to take a break and wind up in the master bedroom, I beeline for the dresser instantly recallin’ where the panties were stashed in the drawers. Me eyes light up upon spottin’ all the undergarments, some cotton or silk, others lacey. Several were cheeky shorts or thongs. Runnin’ me hand over the delicates, I select a familiar pink mesh and lace thong. Kitty used to wear ‘em for me, they were me favorite. I stuff them into me pants, hookin’ them half into me boxers and me jeans, the soft material rubbin’ against me skin. As I’m reachin’ for another pair, I hear Kitty’s footsteps down the hall, pausin’ at the bathroom before catchin’ me with me hand in the honey pot.

She rushes over with a frantic yell, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Me hand shoots up when she tries to reach for the silky underwear. I grin down at her flustered face with a smug expression, “I need a souvenir.”

It seems to have set the Sheila off. Kitty screams, “The hell you do!” It’s humorous to watch the woman attemptin’ to jump and reach me extended hand. I quirk me brow, rather enjoyin’ her tits bouncin’ as she jumps and knocks into me. 

She clearly doesn’t appreciate me, expectantly slappin’ me noggin as I’m distracted by her melons. I flinch causin’ me to drop the panties. She quickly scrambles to snatch the panties but I nab them with one swoop of me arm.

“Seriously? Give them back,” Kitty demands while impatiently wrigglin’ her fingers at me. Ya think she’d know better than tryna’ order me about; I’m guessin’ her time spent with Fuckwit has disillusioned what she thinks a real man is like. I run me tongue along me teeth before tiltin’ me head and lickin’ me lips.

“I tell ya what. Ya can have these back but I want the one’s ya wearin’.” I chuckle as her mouth drops open and her face flushes. Decidin’ to further push her buttons, I ask with a raised brow, “Ya used to like it when I took ya panties to rub one off and even wear ’em. Motherhood make ya a prude?” Kitty’s fists clench and I decide to push further, “On second thought, I’ll keep these.” I dangle them in front of her face before turnin’ down the hall, tuckin’ this pair into me pocket.

“Hey, what about the sink?” she calls out after me.

I turn with a smirk and shrug, “I’m sure ya can figure somethin’ out.”

She huffs behind me before callin’ out again. This time it’s a soft, “Captain.”

I pull me lip at the tinglin’ sensation in me gut after hearin’ her call me that. Peerin’ over me shoulder, she’s closer and I know she’s about to pull some shit.

She takes a deep breath before blurtin’ out, “I owe you an apology. You were right. Owen…he’s yours.”

I swiftly turn about, blinded by white rage pinnin’ her against the wall with me forearm across her sternum and a boomerang drawn to her throat. I’m shakin’ with rage as I watch her pleadin’ with her eyes, strugglin’ to breathe and scratchin’ on me arm hopin’ for release. The dumb cunt clearly thought I’d be happy to hear this news and let this all go upon her confession. A humorless laugh rumbles in me chest.

Owen starts wailin’ in the other room and I release her with a frustrated growl. I leave as Kitty slumps to the floor gaspin’ for air. Pickin’ up me boy, I place me nose to his head and inhale his soft scent. He stops cryin’, almost as if he knows I’m his dad. Kitty barely suppresses her panic when she sees me with our son. She’d really flip her shit if I just walked out the door with him.

A shaky, “George…” slips from her lips and breaks me train of thought.

“Kaitlyn.” I clip back in a deadly tone.

Her head shakes and she desperately reaches her hands out for Owen while beggin’, “Hand him over…please?”

“Catch ya breath Kitty,” I gloat with satisfaction before tears start fallin’ down her face.

“Oh, bloody hell.” I murmur with a head shake. Lookin’ down at me boy, “Daddy’s gonna give ya the first lesson about women. They’re nothin’ but a blubberin’ mess of trouble, mate.”

I crinkle me face at Owen at which he gives me a huge toothless grin in return. Me heart nearly skips a beat.

“I’m…I’m sooo sorry.” Kitty chokes out.

Without lookin’ away from me boy I reply, “Ya cut me deep, Kitty.” I finally dare to look at the woman, her eyes puffy from cryin’ and red marks across her throat from bein’ choked. I reckon’ that her chest was bruised as well, yet it’s still not enough, as I want her to suffer more and feel half the pain I’ve felt these past few days since discoverin’ the truth. Me jaw tenses, “Neva thought someone would get to me the way ya have.” And with that, Kitty is bawlin’ again. I look down me nose at her with an eyeroll and continue, “Don’t ya go startin’ the water works again.”

Owen starts tuggin’ on me chain as I playfully bite at his fingers. Kitty starts laughin’ in hysterics and Owen joins his mom, I eventually follow at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Strokin’ me beard while starin’ out the window, Owen’s moved on from me chain and is now fondlin’ me earring. I occasionally give him a sideways glance before an unexpected sadness creeps over me when I realize I’d have to leave him soon.

Me voice is wobbly and barely above a whisper when I ask, “Ya think I could stay? Just this once?”

I turn to face Kitty who’s biting her lip, conflict broadcasted along her gentle facial features. I know the Fuckwit is workin’ overnight.

“Kaitlyn, I just wanna spend time with me boy,” I deliver the final push.

She nods with hesitation, “You can stay until bedtime but then you must leave.”

I can’t help me huge smile as I stick me tongue out with an excited grunt.

“This will be fun Kitty,” I poorly assure the apprehensive woman. Perhaps she isn’t as dim as I thought; she damn well knows I’ve been here on more than one occasion without an invitation. I eye her as I kiss Owen’s head. Time for some real fun.


End file.
